A. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a new and improved tool for driving fasteners.
B. Description of the Prior Art
In industries requiring fastener driving tools capable of driving large fasteners such as five inch nails, the tools must be capable of operating under heavy demand situations and it is desirable that the likelihood of misfiring or the driver of the tool inadvertently engaging a fastener be prevented since damage to the tool could occur. In addition, in the industrial environment, the fastener driving tool is subject to inadvertent blows to the casing and magazine. In this type of use it is desirable that the magazine assembly of the tool be of durable construction and be adaptable to continued use if slightly damaged.
It is also desirable in such prior art tools that repeated and rapid firing of the tool be possible. To this end a reliable and fast acting driver return mechanism is desired as is a feed mechanism that will feed fasteners to the driver without the misplacement of the fasteners in the drive track of the tool.
Since these prior art tools also experience some recoil due to the large fasteners and workpieces with which the tool is employed, it is desirable to provide a structure to prevent the fasteners from being inadvertently dislodged from the fastener carrier strip prior to being driven by the driver of the tool.